Mystery
by KaeKae78
Summary: It's all a mystery.    I cowrote this with myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS! I don't own camp rock.


**MITCHIE'S POV:**

It was about an hour after Final Jam and Mitchie was waiting on Shane. She was just giving up when she heard footsteps on the dock. As she turned her head she seen a dark figure of a tall dark man. Before she could scream the world went black.

**AN HOUR LATER :**

When she woke up she saw that she was in a dark room tied to a chair. She knew very well how to get out. But with all the training she when though she needed to know more about why she was kidnapped. So she decided that she would wait a little longer before she would wait till she knew more about the situation. And so the waiting game started. After about an hour the same figure came in. What surprised more then anything is that the man looked a lot like Shane.

"What do you want with me?" She ask her voice raspy from not talking for so long. _Why dose he look so much like Shane._ I though as he came closer to me,.

"It's not you I want. I'm not going to hurt you. You are nothing but bate to me." My anger rose as I put the two and two together. He was after Shane. That confused me. But I intended to find out why this man hated Shane so much.

**SHANE'S POV:**

The press had held me up an hour. No matter how hard I tried to get away I couldn't. Once I was at the dock Mitchie had already left so I went to her cabin to tell her I was sorry and if she forgave me tell her how I felt about her. When I got to her cabin her mom came a to greet me.

" Hey Connie. Is Mitchie here?" I asked her

"No, I thought she was with you canoeing." She told me.

"No the press held me up and when I got to the dock she wasn't there so I thought she came here." I told her and a cast of worry came into her eyes . I knew that something was wrong I just didn't know what.

"Well maybe she went to Caitlyn's cabin." I tried to assure her. But right as I said that Brown, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn came running over to us. And with one look at Brown's face I knew that something was wrong and begun to panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked and even I could here the panic in my voice. I knew that it took a lot for Brown to get worked up and he was in full panic. That alone me into panic mode.

" Dean was in camp. I think he has Mitchie he was last seen going to the docks. I'm sorry Shane. He said in a rush and that's all it took my face went pale and the world became fuzzy and the last thought before the world went blank was Mitchie.

I woke up to Brown pouring ice water on my face. I was mad at first but then I remembered who Mitchie was with and my blood went cold and anger flooded though my body.

"Shane you need to clam down Mitchie can take care of herself. There is nothing you need to worry about." Connie assured me as she came into view. I tried to take what she said to heart but she didn't know what my dad could do. Nobody did not even my own mother. I promised myself that I was going to find her right then and there. And nothing on this earth was going to stop me. I was going to save her. To bad I didn't know it was going to be the other way around.

**MITCHIE'S POV:**

I knew that the man was Shane's dad. but I didn't know what Shane had done to make him do something like that. But it was at the top of my to do list.

" Why did you choose me? Why not someone that means more to him?" I ask trying to get more information form him as possible after all it was what I was trained to do.

"I think the question is why not? Why not you, you are the world to Shane. You may not know it yet. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I may have left when he was ten but I still know by his look that he loves you. I'm not stupid." Her told me but I went into shock after he told me that Shane loves me._ is he really telling me the true or is he trying to get my hopes up. Yeah that's it Shane doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him. I thought to myself as the man left the room and I was alone again. I had a feeling that this was going to turn into a nightmare before it got better. If only I knew then what I know now. _


End file.
